Ron's Bad Day
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Ron is being stupid because of being jealous of Harry... or was it Hermione, because they always attract all the attention. A stupid little drabble. Completely AU, set in seventh year but with Snape, Fred and Dobby alive of course . Sick!Harry


**Ron's Bad Day****  
****~ by Healer Pomfrey ~**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

_-----_

**Warning: This is a really pointless, plotless, stupid drabble, which I wrote during a sleepless night. It is not recommendable for people who like Ron!**

* * *

Ron lazily opened his eyes. His alarm clock had woken him up ages ago, but he wasn't too keen on getting up, knowing that he wasn't sufficiently prepared for the Transfiguration test that they were going to have during their last morning class. '_Why do I need this shit anyway, considering that I'm going to begin my Auror's training in a few months time?_' he thought in annoyance.

He turned around as all of a sudden Hermione's voice penetrated his ear. "Harry, get back into bed that instant!"

"I'm fine, Mione. It's only a cold, and I can't miss the Transfiguration test," Harry protested weakly, his voice sounding very scratchy and hoarse.

"Professor McGonagall already promised you the Transfiguration post, so why is this test so important? You're burning up, and you can either stay in bed willingly, or I'm going to call Professor McGonagall," Hermione said firmly.

"That's unfair. Everyone gets to miss their tests, only I have to write all of them," Ron threw in, suddenly feeling very sorry for himself. "Yesterday, you missed the Charms test and today..."

"Ron, Hermione only missed the test because she had to teach in Professor Snape's place, rember?" Harry croaked, sighing in relief as he let himself sink into his pillow.

"But I..." Ron said stubbornly. "Only because you're going to become teachers after this year..."

"Ron shut up. Harry is going to stay in bed, because he is sick," Hermione scolded him lightly.

"I wished I was sick too," Ron mumbled unhappily, feeling very jealous of his supposed to be best friend. "It's always Harry who gets all the attention." '_Hermione is my girlfriend; she's supposed to look after me, not Harry_,' he thought angrily. While Hermione went to the bathroom to fetch one of the old Muggle thermometers, he quickly popped one of the twins' special sweets into his mouth.

Hermione just returned from the bathroom, when Ron began to throw up on the floor next to his bed. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Ron, you better quickly take the antidote," she said firmly. "That's disgusting."

"What antidote? I'm sick," Ron managed to say, before he once again emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

"Of course," Hermione replied in disbelief and carefully stuck the thermometer under Harry's tongue, before she cast a cooling charm on the towel she had brought as well and gently wiped Harry's flushed face, before she arranged the cool cloth on his forehead.

"Taku," Harry mumbled around the glassy device, shivering violently at the cold touch.

"Don't speak," Hermione chided him and made sure that the stick was still in its proper place.

The room remained quiet for a few minutes, the silence only being interrupted by the sounds of Ron's throwing up. Finally, Hermione decided that the reading had to be finished and plucked the thermometer back from Harry's lips. She closely examined the old device, before her eyes widened. "Your fever is very high, Harry," she said in concern. "I'm going to fetch Madam Pomfrey."

"Just ask Dobby," Harry replied, apparently feeling too miserable to protest, and Hermione eyed him in concern, before she called the small elf that had been so close to dying in the war only a few months earlier.

'_They're completely ignoring me_,' Ron thought miserably, wondering why he had bothered to take the prank sweet at all.

"Hermione Granger, best friend of the great Harry Potter, Madam Pomfrey is at St. Mungo's today. Dobby wills fetches Headmistress Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Dobby," Hermione replied and quietly continued to bathe Harry's hot face, until the Headmistress entered the room.

"Good morning. May I ask why you're not at breakfast?" the professor asked sternly.

"Harry is sick, and Ron has probably taken one of the twins' prank potions and is throwing up," Hermione explained, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Mr. Weasley, take the antidote immediately," McGonagall instructed the boy.

"It's not a prank," Ron objected, leaning over the bucket that the Headmistress had just conjured.

McGonagall sighed, giving Hermione a pointed look, before she cast a cleaning spell at the thermometer on Harry's night table and held it out to Ron. "Take your temperature, Mr. Weasley."

"But..." Ron pointed to his mouth with a disgusted expression on his face.

"You can take your temperature under your armpit, you fool. Shall I help you?" Hermione spoke up and stepped over to the other bed. She gently pulled Ron's pyjama top down and stuck the glassy stick under the boy's armpit, noticing that his skin felt cool in contrast to Harry's. "Professor, Harry has a fever of thirty-nine degrees. That's why I thought to call Madam Pomfrey," she said as she returned to Harry's bed.

"Mione, don't go," Ron said miserably. "How long will this have to stay in here?"

"About five minutes," Hermione replied absentmindedly as she observed the professor cast a simple diagnostic spell at Harry.

"It' probably an upper respiratory infect, but we need Professor Snape to check on Harry. Thank Merlin he is back to health today. Hermione, would you mind staying with Harry today? I'm sorry. I know you already had to miss all your classes yesterday, but as you know Madam Pomfrey is away, I have to teach and I wouldn't want him to be alone with the fever he is running."

'_Why doesn't she ask me? It's always Hermione or Harry, who get to do all the interesting things_,' Ron thought unhappily, sighing in frustration.

"I understand and it's no problem, Professor. Of course I will stay with Harry," Hermione promised and went to fetch the thermometer back from Ron, while McGonagall called Dobby and instructed him to fetch Professor Snape and one of the Weasley twins.

"36.6," Hermione read from the thermometer. "No fever."

"Very well then. Mr. Weasley, I suggest that you take the antidote now," the professor said sternly.

"But I don't feel well," Ron mumbled. "May I stay in bed today?"

"No, you can't miss your Transfiguration test, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall replied, before she began to speak with Harry in a quiet voice.

"Headmistress." A snide voice broke the silence. "What can I do for you?"

"Severus, thank you so much for coming. Could you please check on Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

The Potions Master glanced at the two boys, noticing that Harry's cheeks were deeply flashed and his eyes were surrounded by dark rings. Ron looked healthy, but he was throwing up. He decided to stop the disgusting sounds and smell first and waved his wand at Ron. "I can't find anything wrong with Mr. Weasley," he informed the Headmistress, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sorry Professor, try to give him this please," Fred, who had been quietly watching the scene so far, threw in, handing the professor a green drop, which the Potions Master spelled into Ron's stomach.

"Now Mr. Weasley, get dressed and go to class. Three evenings of detention with me," the Slytherin Head sneered and began to wave his wand over Harry.

"A bad case of bronchitis. Absolute bed rest until I'll tell you otherwise," Snape finally said. "Ms. Granger, please come with me to fetch a few potions for him. Mr. Potter, I'll be back to check on you again after the second morning class. If you feel worse, send Ms. Granger to fetch me."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry whispered and closed his eyes in relief, knowing that Professor Snape and Hermione would make him feel better very soon.

Ron headed to class in a huff, hungry and grumpy that he had missed breakfast, realising that as usual it was Harry who gained all the attention. Thank Merlin he did not know yet that it was not only the attention of which Harry was going to deprive him during his sick day together with Hermione.

**The End**

_

* * *

To my readers of Lord of the Wind, who are not on my facebook or forum list (where I normally post such information): I'm sorry, but I'm not able to post a chapter of Lord of the Wind tonight. After eighteen hours of working (urgent translations) I'm too tired to write. Sorry!_


End file.
